Beerus (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
1= |-|2= 'Summary' Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Super. As a Destroyer, Beerus' occupation is to destroy planets. Beerus is powerful, confident, and hotheaded. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C Name: Beerus/Bills Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Sealing, Transmutation/Matter Manipulation (Converted an egg into sand), Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Duplication, Longevity, Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Can breathe in space, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Can sense killing intent, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Immunity to Poison Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's two having just obtained God ki was like comparing a castle to a tree; Vados stated that if Beerus and Champa fought, Universes 6 and 7 would be destroyed; destroyed Sidra's Energy of Destruction by blowing on it, which Golden Frieza had tanked with some difficulty. Can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Marginally slower than Whis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal (The shock waves of his clashes with SSG Goku were powerful enough to begin tearing the fabric of the universe apart even though he was holding back; if Beerus and Champa fought, would destroy Universes 6 and 7; stronger than Hit who can create his own realm) Durability: Multi-Universe level Stamina: Extremely high (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God) Range: Multi-Universal (The shock waves of his mildly serious physical blows alone were powerful to begin tearing the universe apart; if Beerus and Champa fought, would destroy Universes 6 and 7) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines (which, to be frank, was somewhat justified at the time by the fact that Beerus was still far above the conqueror in terms of power). Weaknesses: Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. He's also obsessed with Earth's cuisine. He enjoys a good fight and will often drag it out for entertainment value. If the Kaioshin of the respective universe is killed, so is the God of Destruction. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2